galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon
Description A Moon is basically an "add-on" to your Planet. It shares the coordinates of the parent Planet, and has a random maximum size, the average range is between 1 - 50. Buildings specific to Moons *Moon Base *Robotics Facility *Wormhole Generator *Wormhole Stabilizer (iOS version only) *The EU-X radar array *Shipyard *Pioneer Lab How to obtain a Moon There is a chance a Moon is created after every fight resulting in a sufficiently-large Debris Field, on the Planet which the battle took place. The chance to get a Moon is directly linked to the losses during the fight: for every 400K debris, you get + 1% chance to get a Moon, up to a maximum of 20% chance, which occurs at 8M debris. To calculate the amount of debris a ship will make, sum the Metal and Crystal required to build one (ignore Gas) and divide by three. What says when do get a Moon in the BattleReport. ' "Probability of the this battle creating a new Moon 20%. Due to the incredible gravitational force between enormous objects and Dark Energy in space, fusion occurred and a new Moon has appeared."' ' ' The photo is what it looks like when you get a Moon Below is a table containing calculations of how many of every type of ship you would need to get the maximum of 20%. Combat Units 'Defense Units' 'Civil Units' Any combination of any units making a Debris Field of 8M will give you 20% Chance to get a Moon. Keep in mind that the enemy losses counts too! How/What to build on your Moon Moons are particular planets: their maximum size can be reached by upgrading your Moon Base. Once you get a Moon, it'll only have one place, you'll then have to build the Moon Base, giving you 3 places more, allowing you to build others buildings. To get more places, you'll have to keep upgrading the Moon Base (every level gives you 3 places more, until you reach the ultimate maximum of your Moon). Moons are quite the difficult challenge to maintain so heres a simple guide: #Moon Base Level 1 #Robotics Facility (Moon) Level 1 and 2 #Moon Base Level 2 #Robotics Facility (Moon) Level 3 and 4 #Moon Base Level 3 #Robotics Facility (Moon) Level 5 and 6 #Moon Base Level 4 #Pioneer Lab Level 1 #The EU-X radar array Level 1 #Moon Base Level 5 #Robotics Facility (Moon) Level 7 #The EU-X radar array Level 2 and 3 #Moon Base Level 6 #The EU-X radar array Level 4 and 5 Moon Facts *A Moon is not like a Planet, it does not get "green protection" after an attack, meaning if you have unprotected resources on a Moon, someone can attack repeatedly until they have looted everything. *An attack on your Moon is also detected by your radar on your Planet. *If your Planet is "green protected" you can still launch attacks from your Moon. The "green protection" will not disappear (but the bonuses from Galactonite won't apply). *A fleet travelling from a Planet to its Moon and vice versa always take 3 minutes to do so. You can change the speed of the fleet to 1% to conserve gas, it will not increase the duration of the travel.